Problem: Express $0.27$ as a fraction.
The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenth Two tenth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$ The number $7$ is in the hundredths place, so we have seven hundredth Seven hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{20}{100} + \dfrac{7}{100}$ $= \dfrac{27}{100}$